pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
JJ7
JJ7 '''(also known as '''jjkkddoo7 which was his profile name on Pouetpu Games '''before he changed it) is a fairly known user on '''Pouetpu Games. He made his account in early 2012, and he has over 150 astounding levels and almost 2500 rates. He has almost 200 F/Fs. Besides being known as the SMF1 GOD, JJ7 '''has turned around and started to get better at SMF2 in hopes of being nominated into '''PG AWARDS 2015. History 2012 Days In 2012, JJ7 started his level making career, and Wolfforthewin joined him a half a year later. All of JJ7's earlier levels weren't that "great" however. He wasn't always that good at making levels. 2013 Days It was until summer of 2013 when he learned about scenery and originality and then creative and beautiful levels struck. He made many levels like ♛T H E R U S H♛, a tag with Brendant98, and much more levels that some people say were the best levels he has ever made. In August, 2013, he posted his 100th Level Special, featuring Wolfforthewin, CannedBreadz, and LarioSonicWJT. That level itself got 50 views! In December 2013, he posted his 100th level for 2013 itself. 2014 Days In the first half of 2014, JJ7 was inactive for the time being. Once mid July came, he returned to making levels which were better than before. He made some of the most well known tags between him and Wolfforthewin, and a well known tag with Zeldamaster12. He also made a level that was 20,000x long called FINAL DESTINATION. That level didn't rise to it's expected fame, but it was still a great level. In December, JJ7 posted a Christmas tag level with Wolfforthewin. That tag level is the last JJ7-Wolfforthewin tag to date. 2015 Days (Present) In the first half of 2015, JJ7 was once again inactive until mid June 2015 when he came back with another level hoping to make a megatag with 11 users total, but he cancelled it due to many people cancelling on him. In August 2015, he announced he was going to quit Pouetpu by posting 2 last levels, but changed his mind and he is now over 150 levels and currently in a series. Activity JJ7 has recently been hacked and cancelled his series SMW Hacked Edition. He is still making levels but is not making a series. Famous & Best Levels 2012: Flip Flop Tops http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=77431 2013: Orpha Land (JJ7's first level that had 100% ratings) http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=80019 2013: ♛T H E R U S H♛http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=83649 2013: Fleeing (Brendant98 Tag)http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=84328 2013: Blue Yoshi's First Steps http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=84427 2013: ♛♛Red KOOPA Castle♛♛ http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=86272 2013: Flip Flop Tops 2 http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=85718 2013: My 100th Level Special http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=87667 2013: Spirit House (Tag With Wolfforthewin) http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=87735 2013: The Back To School Tag With Endgame http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=87814 2013: Ancient Temple (Wolfforthewin Tag) http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=88877 2013: Caverns of Hyrule (Tag with Zeldamaster12) http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=89071 2013: New Dawn (One of My Personal Favorites) http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=89938 2013: The Pond Peaks (Another Personal Favorite) http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=90055 2014 (2013): RM- Cave of Doom http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=96826 2014: FINAL DESTINATION (20000x level) http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=97084 2014: Cryogenic Christmas Special (Latest Tag With Wolfforthewin) http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=99608 2015: So Long Live Atlantis http://www.pouetpu-games.com/index.php?section=4&id=104433 Trivia * He has won three level contests, and hosted three level contests. * He has tried to host two megatags, both sadly failed. * He likes to play football, baseball, and hanging out with friends in real life. * He is a die-heart Detroit Lions fan. Category:Users